The Slytherin gets what the Slytherin wants
by flutielover21
Summary: The slytherin wants what the Slytherin gets. And in his case, he gets a little more than he wanted. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1: Strange Encounter

As Hermione was walking down the halls, with the strange encounter clear in her head, she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown, and Ginny Weasley. She wasn't expecting to to see them until tonight. Luna snapped her out of her revere and said,

"I see the nargles have been messing with around you. Your aura glows bright pink, meaning you had a strange encounter with something, or someone."

Hermione just stared at the dreamy eyed blonde. 'Hmm. Maybe there is something about her that isn't loony.'

"Hermione," Ginny said," Can't wait for tonight! I have all of the games planned. We are going to be doing a lot of taking, if you know what I mean." And all of the girls giggled loudly.

"Yeah," Lavender responded,"I have food planned. It is going to be delivered to your dorm at 8:00 so we can start right away, and we don't have to endure the questions from everybody at dinner."

Luna stared pointedly at Hermione, thinking something was wrong and she gave Hermione the look that says we will talk about this later.

Hermione was walking away going unnoticed by Ginny and Lavender. Unfortunately, Luna saw and pulled Hermione to the side and studied her with her wispy, grey eyes.

"What happened?" She suddenly asked.

"Well," She answered. "It all started when I ran into Draco..."


	2. Chapter 2: Hugs and Spells

Disclaimer: These are all J.K. Rowling's characters. Just my plot. Thanks.

**Hermione's POV**

****Luna had that unusual glimmer in her eyes-it scared me-. Her gray, foggy eyes gave off that mysterious, and mischievous glow that gave me the creeps. I could tell she was up to something. As soon as she said, "What happened?" I knew I would have to tell her. I was debating on whether or not I should make up some story, or tell Luna the truth. I trusted Luna enough for her not to bring it up in any conversation or tell it to anyone.

"Well," I simply stated. "It all started when I ran into Draco," 'Okay good start. I mean there is nothing wrong with helping someone with a spell right? And it was just a hug..'

"Okay. Right before I ran into you guys, I was looking for Harry and Ron. So, I was walking down the corridor when I bumped into someone." I laughed nervously. " ItturnsoutthepersonIranintow asacertainblondehaired,greyeyedslytherinnamedDracoM alfoy." I ended with a nervous smile. I waited for Luna's reaction and got none. I was about to walk off when I felt a warm, but firm hand on my shoulder.

"Would you mind repeating that?" She said angelically. ' Yea right! Luna angelic? That's so funny!'

" Fine. It turns out the person I ran into was a certain blonde haired, grey eyed Slytherin named" I paused for a second debating on whether I dare speak the name. "Draco," Gulp. "Malfoy," Gulp.

Luna studied me for a second then she said,"What happened next?"

_~Flashback~_

_'Where are Harry and Ron? We planned to study and hour ago!' During my rant in my head to Harry and Ron, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into someone in the corridor. i fell down, and the stranger was helping me up right before he let me go and said, "Watch where you are going, you stupid, mudblood,"_

_Wait a second, I have heard that annoying, pompous voice."Malfoy," My voice was oozing with venom, it surprised me, but it was obvious on Malfoy's face._

_"Wow, Granger, I am very surprised. You are actually talking to me, __without__ shooting a spell at me. Very Impressive." Draco said sarcastically. _

_" I will have you know Malfoy-"_

_" Granger," he said genuinely. "I am not here to be all buddy-buddy with you. I need help with a spell, and I was wondering if I could test it on you? Now don't worry, the spell won't hurt."_

_" What spell?" I replied, bored out of my mind._

_"Ah, ah, ah Granger, I am guessing since you are such a now-it-all, you will know the counter curse. That is why, a.) I will not tell you the spell, b). I will non verbally do the spell and c). I will not tell you what happens. The important thing is that I know what will happen and if it doesn't, I will know how to fix it. Now will you stand still?!"_

_"Fine, Malfoy but if I get hurt you won't dream of how I will get you back.'_

_"Okay," I could see him murmuring under his breath. A bright red light flashed around me and nothing happened. Then my clothes glowed green and then back to normal. I heard Draco mutter under his breath,"Thank Merlin it worked!"_

_I was thinking of the spells that glowed red, and made your clothes glow green. I knew nothing._

_"Now, Granger," Malfoy took me by the shoulders and his hands were warm and caring, rather than what I expected them to be. Like cold and heartless, they felt good- 'wait what am I thinking?'-_

_"Now , Granger, only we can know about this right?" Then he hugged me-wait what?- "Granger, now that the war is over and my father is dead, I am allowed to think what I want to. And I want to become your friend, or at least be civil to you. I am sorry I tortured you and hurt you. I hope you can forgive me."_

_He didn't even let me think about what he said, walked up and hugged me. _

_~ End Flashback~_

__"Hermione?" Luna said. "You don't have to answer my question now. You can answer it at the slumber party. So, see you then!"

"Luna, wait!" I screamed, earning some odd looks from the younger students. Luna was gone, but Hermione just gained a bunch of worries.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepovers and Suprises

Chapter 3: Sleepovers and Surprises

(NOT MINE!)

~Gryffindor Tower~

"Secrets." The 5 girls excitedly whispered. The portrait swung open. The girls, even those from Ravenclaw, have been in Gryffindor Tower and in Hermione's dorm, therefore they all knew the password. They all rushed up the stairs took a turn to the right and opened the door. All five of them were standing there, they couldn't speak. Then overlapped screaming and shouting started, they were all so excited aboout the party.

"Eeeeeeeeee!" The sounds of the girls well, screaming, attracted the attetioon of a few certain people down in the dungeon.

~Slytherin Dungeons~

"Weaslebee and Potter, welcome to the Slytherin Common Room," Draco said. As the doors open, Harry and Ron were surprised at how spacious the room was considering the setting. They had a large, black ebony wood bookcase in the back, and black and green leather couches. The tables were a dark ebony to match the bookcase.

"Potter, Weasle, will you stop staring and follow me?!" An annoyed Draco said. And all the two did was nod their heads.

"Now, I placed a spell on Hermione so we can see as she sees (A/N: Man! that is a tongue twister!) and hear as she hears. I can just project this in my dorm using my wand."

Harry and Ron followed Draco and when they reached his dorm it was bigger than the Gryffindors dorms -WAY bigger-. There were two kings sized beds, silk sheets, and the Slytherin crest in black.

"Okay, see those chairs? That is where we are going to watch." Draco said as if he were exlaining to 5 year olds.

"Malofy," Ron said with disgust, "If you haven't noticed there is only 3 of us, why are there four chairs?"

"Well, if you must know, Weasly, I invited someone else. " Draco said simply.

'Malfoy! You said it would just be us." Harry said sternly.

"I know I did! But, when I was working on the spell in my room he came in and I had to tell him." Draco said.

"Who is it?!" Ron asked.

"Blaise Zabini. Don't worry. Blaise is my friend he won't he won't tell anyone I will kill him if he did," Draco said.

'Okay, fine, Malfoy, but when is your little friend getting here?" Ron said.

"Why, Draco, this is no way to treat guests! I should **OWL** your **MOTHER."** Blaise Zabini said.

"Blaise, you better not!" Draco replied as if Harry and Ron weren't there. Draco and Blasie kept arguing for awhile before Harry got annyoed and broke it up.

"Fine, Zabini," Draco said, "You win. Potter, Weasly, this is my friend Blaise Zabini. Zabini, this is Potter and Wealsbee. Happy? Now you know the Boy-who-won't-freaking-die and his Sidekick." Draco said irratably.

"Harry Potter, please to meet you. Said Harry.

"Ron Wealsey, Sup?"

"Blaise Zabini, the pleasure is all mine."

"Yes, Yes! Kissy, Kissy! Huggy, Huggy! Are we done snogging?!" Draco yelled.

"Yes, Draco dear. Jealous are we?" Blaise replied jokingly as he sat down next to Draco's bed.

"Wait," Harry said, "You two are...Roommates?!"

"Great observation, Potter." Blaise replies lazily.

"Okay, you guys, I have it set up." Draco announced. His wand was on the table with a image projecting from it. Like a film...except mobile-and coming from a wand-.

"Okay, Hermione and everyone is already in their pajamas and going to the dorm. "

(A/N: When it is in italics, that means that the guys are watching it in the dungeons..)

_"Eeeeeeeee!"_

"Ouch!" They all yelled, while trying to get the ringing out of their ears.

_"Okay, let's start off by playing a game." A certain red-headed Gryffindor said. _


End file.
